The Mind-Reading Uzumaki!
by NaruShika-Forever
Summary: The title says it all! No pairings in mind and I don't think there will be any at all. Rated for the chance of bad language and blood!


Here's a story that people had voted on in my poll! Hope you likey!

* * *

These dang villagers go on and on about what a demon I am all day long, never stopping when they see me! This is so annoying! How hard is it to keep their thoughts to themselves! Oh, wait, never mind. I should have thought that threw more… what ever.

My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I know my parent's names. They are Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. I am the holder of the Nine Tailed Fox Kurama and am 5 years old. I know about the law that forbids everyone from telling me the Kyuubi is inside of me and I know when people are about to attack me for something Kumama did. How do I know this you ask? Well, I am a mind reader, and this is my story.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Wake up."

…..

"Kit, I said to wake up."

More …..

"I'll take over your body if you dont."

"I'M UP!"

"Heh, didn't think that would work."

"Hey, I remember what you did the last time you took over my body! People were chasing me for two days strate!"

"Hehehe, good times. I guess they didn't expect to see a person walking into the bath house like that. I dont understand you humans." The human growled at his tennant. Yes, he growled. The boy had begun to take on some of the actions of his foxy friend in weird ways that would make people stare at him for some time like, as you saw, growling, barking, sprinting from place to place pulling off pranks, and, of course, his grin. When you saw his grin, you were either consumed by happiness or, in most cases, scared for you lives. That, most often, was a showing of a promise- or a warning- of a prank. These pranks varied from the harmless something falling on you to the ego destroying types of things like he did to the hyuugas. Their clothes were hung up all over their compound and most were died many different colors, all bright, neon, look-at-me ones like neon pink or kill me orange, one of his favorites. Why was this his favorite you ask? Well, it showed him how much he improved in stealth and he was able to hide stuff in his favorite orange jacket that people wouldn't suspect. Why else do you never see pockets on him? Also, that color was just his favorite of them all. There's just something about orange that draws him to it.

"HEY! STOP IGNORING ME GAKI!" The blond was pulled out of his musings by the shouts of his best friend, not that he has told him.

"Hn?" He said, copying what he once saw this black haired kid to to this other black haired kid. Just like what happened the, the one who was listening got angry.

"YOU STUPID GAKI! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO THE MOST POWERFUL DEMON IN THIS HUMAN REALM! IF I WANTED TO , I COULD ESCAPE FROM THIS CAGE AND RIP OFF YOUR STUPID HUMAN HEAD AND EAT IT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?"

"Eh? What did you say Kura-kun? I didn't hear you." That was another thing he saw someone do. Some old guy with a mask on and his hitai-ai coving one of his eyes said when some guy with a bowl cut and giant eyebrows in a green… thing with orange (YAY! Someone understands how awesome the color is!) leg warmers was talking to him.

Kurama stopped talking as though he knew Naruto had one this round, though he continued saying something about stupid gakis and how annoying they could be. Naruto looked at the clock to see that he was indeed late for his meeting with 'Jiji', AKA, the Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. This man was one he trusted. Being a mind reader, you can tell who is trying to deceive you and who isn't. That is pretty helpful in a village that's trying to kill you.

The blond boy walked over to his balcony. With one push he was on the roof. With another he was on a different roof, four houses away. Naruto wanted to beat his record time of getting to the Hokage's tower today. That means he has three minutes of full on sprinting. Impressive for a 5-year-old, no?

Two Minutes and fifty-four seconds later… Naruto's POV

"YES! I DID IT! BEAT THAT PEOPLE! Hey lady, is Jiji in? Eh, doesn't matter. I'll wait for him in there." The lady looked at me kind of annoyedly.

'Annoying brat. Don't ask if you aren't going to listen. Ugh, why am I surprised. This always happens! And not only with him! Dang ninja. I don't even know why I was hired.'

'So true lady. So true.' I thought back at her, though she didn't know it. 'But she's a nice lady. Doesn't hate me because of fuzzy.' 'HEY!' 'Hehe'

I knocked on the door before opening it, giving Jiji enough time to hide his porn. Yes, I know that it was porn and he doesn't have anyone else in there with him. The images going through his head are very… descriptive. I didn't even know people were able to move like that!

"HEY JIJI!"

"Ah, hello Naruto-kun. How are you doing today?"

"Ano… I'm alright, but I was wanting to tell you something and I would rather not have people over hear…" Ya. I haven't told him of my mind reading.

"Of course Naruto-kun." 'What's so important that he has to ask not to be overheard? He shouldn't know about the ANBU. None the less, I should do what he wants.'' Sarutobi flicked his hand before making some hand-signs and soundproofing the room. Right once this happened, Naruto grew serious, something not even the Hokage himself had seen in the young boy.

"Jiji, there's something you don't know and I have reason to believe that you are trustworthy." I paused for effect… and to hear what he was thinking.

'Does he know about the Kyuubi? Does he not actually like ramen? No. That's not possible. Could he really be unbelievably smart and is hiding it from everyone? That sounds possible. When will he talk? This is nerve racking!

"Yes. How the heck can you think that is even possible?! RAMEN IS THE FOOD OF THE GODS! And kinda." Sarutobi nodded before figuring out what just happened. Then his eyes opened to impossible widths and his jaw dropped.

"I-I-I ju-jus-just thou-thought that! How….. HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?!"

"Jiji," Naruto started slowly, like he was talking to a three-year-old. "that's what happens when people are mind-readers.

* * *

So, how was it? Do I need to change anything? Was it interesting? Please tell me! Also, **vote on my poll! The more votes the faster this will get updated!**


End file.
